The invention relates generally to apparatus for feeding coil springs to machines for assembling such coil springs into coil spring assemblies.
One prior coil spring feeding apparatus is disclosed in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,136 issued July 6, 1965.
A prior coil spring transfer apparatus is disclosed in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,652, issued Nov. 27, 1973.